Mom Guess Were I Was
by SurroundedInDarkness
Summary: What would happen if you fell literally into the world of naruto. Thats what happens to Karen when she leans to far into a rabbit hole. In this world she finds that all was not as it seemed int the anime series. Will she be able to survive a ninja's life?
1. Falling

It was a cold winter night and everyone was inside his or her houses getting warm. Well almost everyone this one girl named Karen was taking a walk. Her short red hair seemed to light up the sidewalk.

You may be wondering why Karen was wondering the streets alone at night in the dead of winter. The truth is she didn't know herself. Sometime you just get this feeling that you have to do something even though no one asked you to.

That's the type of feeling Karen had, she felt that if she could walk long enough some magnificent might happen, but so far all that was happening was her developing hypothermia.

Strangely enough that didn't bother her. In fact she enjoyed that cold breeze that nipped at her. It reminded her that she was still alive. For now at least so much had happened in the last couple of years since she had mysteriously arrived in the Naruto world and fallen in love with Kimimaro.

Karen looked up at the sky wondering to herself for the billionth time that her future would be. She knew she didn't have long left on planet Earth. That had been her choice and she had done it gladly. Still Karen wasn't that thrilled at the prospect of dyeing, but if she had to die for anyone it was best she died for the one she loved.

**_Three Years Before_**

It was a warm summer evening and a perfect time for a stroll in Karen's eyes. So she grabbed her Naruto manga and headed off into the streets of Philadelphia. Maybe brining the manga hadn't been such a good idea.

Maybe if she had been paying attention she would have seen the red light turn green. Maybe if she had been listening she would have heard the horn honk and everyone scream. But she didn't notice in till it was to late and the bus had already hit her sending her flying into a pole so hard that when her head hit the pole their was a deep dent in it.

She didn't feel anything, which was strange considering a truck just hit her. In fact what was strange was the fact that she was actually comfortable. Afraid to see the damage, but knowing that she couldn't keep her eyes closed forever Karen carefully cracked one eye open.

She was shocked instead of being a bloody mess next to the pole crowded by people in the street. She was lying on soft grass and surrounded by tree. If she hadn't known better Karen would have thought that the impact sent her into another world.

Confused about her surroundings she carefully got up. Swaying unsteadily on her feet before regaining her balance. No sooner had she done so that a figure leapt out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground. Pushing something sharp up against her neck making her gasp for hair. She blinked a couple times against the tears of pain and fear.

When her vision was clear she was Karen was finally able to get a good look at her attacker.

He looked a lot like Kabuto from Naruto. In fact he looked exactly like Kabuto. This was just unreal. How could a manga character be real? Karen closed her eyes tightly shut. It's just a dream it's just a dream she said over and over in her head. But when she opened her eyes Kabuto was still their looking at her with a puzzled expression. Nope definitely not a dream this was real. The impact of the truck had knocked her right into the world of Naruto.


	2. The Village That Didn't Exist

It felt like I was in a toaster oven almost unbearable. The pain was intense and I wanted to scream but I bit my tongue. The pain became more intense as we walked farther into the lair. And I had to use all of my willpower to try to block as much of the energy off as possible.

Long story short the pain only got worse. I was led past about a dozen random rooms. Before being brought to a cell and shoved inside. "Ill come back for you later" Kabuto said. Figuring the best thing I could do was just looked down I looked at my surroundings. I was pretty gloomy and it smelled of death. There were a couple of other prisoners but I didn't bother them and they didn't bother me

I don't know when I dozed off (it is impossible to tell time there). But I do know that Kabuto woke me up and ordered me to follow him. "Give me one good reason why" I said with as much menace as I could muster. All I got was one of those freakin smirks and a he answered me cockily "because if you don't you'll regret it.

Thankfully I had watched enough Naruto episodes to know that it meant follow me or die. I got up and he beckoned me to follow him. As we got closer to Orochimarus room I could feel all the pain that he was going through. By the time we reached his room I was able to dim the pain a little but it still hurt.

Kabuto knocked on the door and then came in I followed.

The room smelled of blood, sweat, and medicine. It was so strong it made my eyes water. I was snapped back to reality from on of Orochimarus groins Kabuto quickly got to the point " Lord Orochimaru this is the girl I told you about" in response he got an icy glare from Orochimaru. " And why should I care" he asked.

Suddenly as the question came out of nowhere he asked me " what's your name". And despite the situation I couldn't help but smile "Karen" I said much more cheerful then I should have. Ignoring my cheery reply he asked me" where I was from. "Philadelphia" I replied and then silently cursed myself for saying that I took a quick glance at him to see that I was getting the icy glare. "Don't lie to me or you might regret it," he hissed. I weighed my options for a moment. If I insisted that I was from Philadelphia he would most likely kill. But I got him to believe me I might be able to get back home (not that I wanted to but who knows how long I was gone for on earth time). Deciding against it I replied, " you wouldn't know it the village is pretty small we call it the Hidden Star Village he just smirked. 

Two things happened after that something good and bad. The good part was I survived but the bad part is that he ordered Kabuto to bring me to a spare room and tomorrow I would take Kabuto to made up village.

**Hope you like it I won't update for a couple of days**

**Reviews are appreciated **


	3. The Journey Begins

**Karen P.O.V.**

A boy of led me down the hall about my age. He had long white hair in a loose ponytail, and something on his chest I quickly remembered from the anima I had watched before as the Earth Curse Mark.

"Here's your room," the boy said. " Oh wait now I remember you your names Kimimaro and you di-" he gave me a weird look and I shut up remembering that he wasn't dead yet. " How did you know my name" "Trust me you wouldn't believe me if I told you". He gave me a nod and then went on his way.

I looked around the room and flopped down on the bed. Doing this caused me to realize just how tired I was. Before I knew it I was in a dreamless slumber.

I woke to the sound of an alarm clock, and annoyingly slapped it several times before getting up and throwing it against the wall.

" Since when did I have an alarm clock" I mumbled still half asleep.

Taking in my surroundings I realized that what had happened earlier was real.

" Wait a minute if that was all true then… that means…- Oh, crap I still have to show Kabuto that village that I made up"! Jumping out of bed I did a 360 and saw that someone had been in my room.

The evidence was that there was a plate of cold food and a pile of clean cloths. " Looks like someone wakes up even earlier then the alarm.

I sat down at the plain desk and quickly ate my food, and changed into my new cloths. After I was done I swung the door open and ran out.

Before I even got my bearings.

Kabuto who had snuck up behind me said with the usually sarcasm " I hope your not trying to escape just so you know the whole mansion is equipped with surveillance cameras watching your every move.

"Ahhhhh" I screamed loud enough, so that I probably woke up everyone.

(Although I rather doubt that anyone was still asleep besides maybe Orochimaru). I swiveled around on my heels and was met by a hand that rudely grabbed me and pushed me against the wall.

"Shut up" he seethed, and made a signal for me to follow. I followed without a word mostly from fear but I was also curios to see what was going to happen.

He brought me to Orochimarus room and this time I didn't wait outside.

Orochimaru looked up at me and he looked worse then yesterday, and I wasn't just talking about his hands and arms.

His eyes were glazed over and pupils were dilated.

I gave him a quick look down " you look terrible" under normal circumstances I wouldn't be standing right now but since he was sick he let that go by him. Strange I thought he was cranky when he was sick. I shrugged my shoulders I reminded myself to find out what stuff Kabuto was giving him, because I wanted to give it to my nuisance of an aunt Libby.

" There have been a change of plans," he said with a hint of a slur." Kimimaro will now be taking you to that village that you spoke of. Almost like a horror movie Kimimaro stepped out of the shadows.

A shiver ran down my spine. " Hello Karen" he said with that all to polite voice. " Shall we get going" I nodded and he tossed me a bag. " Wait" he stopped "what's in the bag" "food, map, navigation devices, and a pouch for water.

We stepped outside and the sun felt so warm and good.

Funny how such an important thing could be taken for granted.

" So do you know how far where going Lady Karen"? " Two thing Kimimaro first it's a pretty long journeys we will be on the road for a while, and second never call me Lady Karen again".

" Then what should I call you". " Just Karen" he nodded his head and took a step before turning around.

I saw a little child like glint in his eyes and his energy changed from calm to playful. " Well since its such a long journey you can tell me how you really got here". " I said you wouldn't believe if I told you". "Try Me," he said.


	4. Trapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Naruto except for Karen.**

**Sorry about the long wait for the update I was suffering a serous case of writers block and then I have school. But any way I will try to update twice a month at least, but I am not making any promises . Also if there is any confusion with the chapter don't hesitate to say so.**

**Karen POV**

After I had finished telling Kimimaro my story he was quite. A couple times he looked at me and opened his mouth to say something, but then he would quickly close it.

We walked in silence for hours. Finally I couldn't take it any more "Hey Kimimaro when are we goanna set up camp" he looked up at me startled. Obvously I had interrupted his train of thought.

He stopped and did a 360 around where we were standing. "We can set up camp right there". He said pointing south with his finger. With that said he walked off into the bushes leaving me no choice but to follow.

He led me to a spot right next to a stream. We stood there for what seemed like hours, but in reality couldn't have been more then a minute or two.

Finally he turned to me "Your going to have to get new cloths" I blinked "What's wrong with my cloths" "You don't fit in plus they arent really flexible enough. If you get into a fight they will rip to easily". I gave him another blank stare. "Fight?" It had never occurred to me that since I was in the ninja world I would have to fight. "Ummm… here's the thing I don't know how to fight".

He looked at me like I was insane "what type of village is Philadelphia if they don't teach you how to fight". "Its not really a village it's more have a country and we only fight for sport". Now it was his turn to have a blank stare. I sighed " never mind the point is we don't usually fight in my country so you are sort goanna to haveta be my body guard. That is in less you want to teach me while we go to the village I told you about".

He looked at me tiredly " Ill thinks about it. Mean while you can get the fire wood and Ill set up camp". I nodded and walked off in search of firewood.

I walked for about 20 minutes picking up some twigs and branches. Mostly I was admiring the forest. 

As I absent mindedly leaned down to pick up another twig I tripped over my own two feet and stumbled a couple times before falling into a pile of leaves.

I gave a surprised scream as the hunting trap that I had fallen on entangled me into the ropes.

I sat there stunned for a couple of minutes. "HELP"! I cried out.

Hours went by to pass time I thought back to the Naruto TV show. What village could I take Kimimaro to, so that Orochimaru won't try to decapitate me? Images of different villages whirled through my mind, in till it stopped on one. Could it be possible? I remembered a Naruto episode was Naruto and his team visited The Hidden Star Village, or something close to that. I wonder could I have unconsciously picked that village or was it all just a coincidence? Who cares I thought to myself. I won't die because I lied so that's a good thing, now I just have to find this place on our map and I can lead Kimimaro there.

The snapping of twigs snapped me out of my thoughts. "Help over here" I cried again hopping that Kimimaro or whoever it was heard me. 5 minutes passed and I could here the snapping of twigs and rustling of leaves getting louder. Finally Kimimaro busted though the bushes.

He looked confused obviously because he couldn't see me. " Hey numbskull over here" he finally noticed me and smiled.

**Kimimaro POV**

Once she was gone I gave a long sigh, and started unpacking the bags. Thousands of questions were whizzing through my mind. One in particular question was nagging me. If what Karen said was true about the Sound Village not existing then how come she was here. And how did she get here. Her story about falling down a rabbit hole just didn't make sense.

By the time I was done unpacking the bags the sky was already turning black and the last bit of sunlight was disappearing into darkness. What worried me was that Karen was still not back yet. I fidgeted uncomfortable before getting up. I walked in the direction that she had gone looking for firewood in. The darkness handicapped me making visibility limited. After 10 minutes of searching for her I was starting to get frantic.

What if something bad happened to her? I shuddered at the thought of Orochimaru's furriery. I was snapped out of my thought by a far away cry for help. 

Without thinking I ran the direction of the cry. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, and branches scraped at my skin causing little minor cuts to form all over my body. As I got closer to the cry for help recognized the voice as Karen's.

These realizations only made me pump my legs even harder. Finally I busted through the brush panting heavily. Karen wasn't anywhere to be seen. Confused I circled on my heels looking for her. " Hey numbskull up here" I heard Karen shout. Looking up I saw here in a net used to catch animals. She must have set off one of the booby traps.

Relief flooded through me, and quickly climbed the tree that the net was attached to. As I got closer to the net I could faintly see her face creased in an annoyed glare." What took you so long I thought that you would never come?" she explained exasperatedly.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her annoyance. "You find this funny? Of all the things in the world to laugh about this is the one thing that tickles your peach? God men are so weird"! As she said the last sentence I had finally finished cutting the rope on the trap on the tree. As the trap fell she gave a startled scream and I quickly jumped to catch her.

" A warning next time would be greatly appreciated". I continued to carry her " You can put me down. I am perfectly competent of walking". " Why so you can get caught in another hunting trap"? "That was a accident"! "You talk to much its easier for me this way not please be quit". Even in the darkness I could see her pout.

When we finally reached the camp I carefully let her down. She got up and glared at me before walking off to be her sleeping bag was and crawling in it.

I watched for a while as her breathing deepened in till she was asleep. I walked over to my own sleeping bag and with all the excitement had just noticed that we never built a fire or had dinner. Sighing softly I crawled into my own sleeping bag and whispered "goodnight". It might have been my own imagination but I could have sworn that she said "night".

**Also read my other stories Prophecy and Pirates Life for Me.**


	5. Land of Bears

**Disclaimer: The creators of Naruto own all the characters and settings but I own Karen.  
**

** Just a little filler but the next chapter will be a lot longer. Just wanted to update this story and show you guys I didn't forget about you.**

**Karen POV**

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes and birds chirping away. Cracking open one eye and then the other I looked around at my surrounding momentarily confused about where I was. My brain quickly kicked into high gear reminding me that I was leading Kimimaro to a village that I had completely lied about its existence. Then I realized something. He wasn't even in the sleeping bag. I swore silently. _I swear if he left me here _their was no real punishment I could inflict on him.

Silently I got up and stretched my achy muscles. _If this worlds so advanced how come they don't have horses or cars _I thought bitterly to myself. _But enough about that how am I going to lead Kimimaro to a village that doesn't exist._ Sitting back down I contemplated my next move. _Maybe I could lead him to another village and just tell him that it was my village. Yeah right like that would work. _My mind began to wonder to Naruto episodes I had recently watched something was bugging me, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Wait!" I said out loud thankful that no one but the birds were their to hear me. _Wasn't their a village that Naruto and team 7 visited during the Hoshigakure arc. It couldn't be I must have subconsciously picked a village that I already knew existed. The Star Village was one of the lesser known villages, but it was still a real village. Now all I have to do is remember where it was_ located.

After a few more minutes of racking my brain I finally remembered that it was located near the land of the bears. I nearly did a happy dance at the thought that I wasn't going to die, because I lied about my origins.

Suddenly their was a cracking of twigs bringing my attention to my left I saw Kimimaro walking towards me with some shrubs and water. "Your finally awake" he said with his sweet kinda silky voice. "Good I thought I was going to have to pour some water over you". I stared at him dumbly "was that your attempt at a joke"? He didn't say anything just handed me some shrubs and a pouch of water.

"So do you know where the Star Village is?" I asked just to see if I wasn't making up memories to quench my fear. "Vaguely. Lord Orochimaru gave me a map, so I know where we are going" I have a sigh of relief. And took a tentative bite of one of the greens that he had given me. "You can eat while we walk, but I want to reach the half way mark by tonight. And stay close this time I don't want you falling into another trap".

I glared at him angrily "I'm not a child I can take care of myself". "Says the woman that fell for the easiest trick in the book". I continued to glare at him angrily, but I knew he had a point. _He has a point. I'm vulnerable hear. With no knowledge of fighting technique and little knowledge of the terrain. I have to be more careful._

He finished getting packed and looked at me "are you ready". I nodded "lets go then".

With that we set off to the Land of Bears.


	6. What's the Plan

**Ok so for your guys patience here's another chapter. I also want to thank all my reviewers it really means a lot to me that you enjoy this story so much. Orochimaru: "stop being so sappy and get on with it will you they don't have all day". Me:"Shut up". **

**Karen**** POV**

I wasn't sure how long we had walked for. Minutes? Hours maybe? All I knew was that my feet were beginning to go numb and that Kimimaro showed no intentions of stopping any time soon. I sighed softly to myself.

Not only had we been walking for hours but he hadn't uttered a single word the whole time. Being the social butterfly I was I decided to break the silence. "So how did you meet Orochimaru?" for a second I thought he was going to ignore my question, but then he slowed down his pace and spoke.

"I used to belong to a clan known as the Kaguya Clan. They were a battle hungry clan wanting to invoke war they were killed off during a failed attempt to show their ferocity. I was the only survive"I stared at him egging him to go on. "I had nowhere to go. I wondered from place to place with no purpose in life. Then I met him" his voice had filled with emotion at the very mention of Orochimaru. "Lord Orochimaru saved me. Gave me a purpose to life." Kimimaro turned to me and gave me a rare smile.

We had stopped completely. I didn't dare move hoping that he would say more. It was one thing to read this in the manga but to hear it coming from the person was a whole other experience.

_I knew that Kimimaro had an almost religious devotion to Orochimaru but I never knew it went this deep. Kimimaro wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Orochimaru. And in the end Orochimaru will be Kimimaro's demise._ A type of sadness filled me. Although I hadn't known Kimimaro for long, _he's a nice guy, unlike some people in this world he didn't choose his path it was either live or die for him. Anybody would have done what he did._

I shifted my weight uncomfortable "I see well I guess we should keep moving. You wanted to reach the Land of Bears by nightfall right?". He nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

We couldn't have walked more than a few more miles when the forest began to thicken. It became so thick that the village had actually made a path for people to follow just so they didn't get lost.

After about 5 more miles of walking the path came to a close, revealing some housing complexes. _This place is a little dingy._

Kimimaro stopped at the gate. Well its your turn to take the reins so to speak.

I stared at him _fudge __I don't even know my way around this village. Gotta play it cool. Maybe if I walk around like I know where I'm going and keep a look out for an inn, I won't get executed, for lying to Orochimaru and wasting his time._

"This way then" I said motioning him in the northwards direction.

* * *

"Do you have any clue where your going what so ever?" Kimimaro complained annoyance seething through his words. "Well sorry, I haven't been here in a while-" he cut me off in mid sentence and pointed to a sign that read 'Starling Inn'.

I laughed nervously. See I told you I knew where it was.

Kimimaro wasn't amused. _What a grouch._

We entered the inn and walked to the counter.

A man who looked oddly familiar walked greeted me and Kimimaro. He had a buzz cut but his goatee revealed that his hair was black. He had a tall muscular body frame. And as he walked over I could see that his face was sunburned.

Kimimaro was the first to speak "Hello there. This by any chance wouldn't be the Village Hidden in the Stars"

The man nodded his head "Yes it would be."

Kimimaro smiled at the man "I'm Kimimaro and this is my...wife Karen. We are just passing through, but are weary from travel. We were wondering if you would be so kind as to house us for the night" he said smoothly as if he had recited saying those exact words in the mirror.

I had to force myself to not roll my eyes. _Someone_ _is a real smooth talker I wonder if he took lessons from Orochimaru. Wait a minute did he say wife? That little turd._

The man looked at us and smiled warmly."On your honeymoon I see. It seems like only yesterday that I was traveling with my beloved Keira" the man reminisce.

My mouth nearly dropped open. _I can't believe he's pretending I'm his wife. I can't believe the innkeepers believing it._

The man continued with the cheerful smile and lead me and Kimimaro to a small living quarters with a bed and small bathroom.

"Breakfast is served at 8am, lunch is at noon, and dinner is served at 6pm everyday except Saturday. You kids have fun now but please try to keep the noise down there are other guests."

My mind flashed to Jirayia. What a_ pervert. Maybe I should check for peep holes. Oh well_ its_ not like he'll see anything._

"You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor" I looked at him secretly grateful yet a little embarrased.

"That's ok I can sleep on the-" he cut me off with a wave of his hand "I insist. Plus I'm used to sleeping on the floor."

_I almost forgotten he was crammed up in a little cell as a kid must have had to sleep on the floor. But how did he use the bathroom...I should probably thank him for this._

"Thanks" he shrugged and said softly "No problem"

Their was an awkward silence and I stretched a little before looking straight at him "I have a couple of questions". He looked at me waiting for me to continue.

"How come you lied and said we were a couple."

"Fewer questions. If I told them the real reason or said our relationship was platonic. It might have led to people asking questions. And we can't afford any suspicions."

"Which leads me to my next question. What are we doing here? Why does Orochimaru care where I used to live. Why bother sending you on the mission? Why not just kill me?"

Kimimaro gave a tired sigh. As if the days exertions were finally catching up to him. Making me feel kinda bad. _He's already sick remember. This trip might be speeding up the process. Shut it. I already know that._

_"_Because of this" he took out a scroll titled 'Founding of the Village Hidden in the Stars' I opened it and growled in annoyance _dang it the things written in Japanese. Where's a translator when you need one._

"He gave me a quizzical look you don't know how to read"?

I smiled a little sheepishly "I do just not Japanese."

"You come from a very strange village".

"I know" he holds out his hand and I hand him the scroll. "Basically a long time ago a meteorite hit the Land of Bears and although it wasn't large it emitted large doses of radiation. The village learned how to harness the energy and gain amazing power. But it had dire consequences. The people who used it had organ failure and eventually died."

"So what does Orochimaru want with the star?"

"He hasn't told me yet" Kimimaro said giving off a hint of annoyance.

"So whats the game plan." I asked.

"First we have to find the star since its most likely with the Kage we have to essentially find him".

"What do we do after that"?

"We steal it kill him if necessary"

_I have a feeling he's over simplifying, but frankly I'm to tired to care. I'll worry about it in the morning._

__Kimimaro seemed to notice my hesitation. "You look tired. Go get some rest we'll discuss this further in the morning" with that he packed up the scroll and got ready for bed. I quickly followed.

I got under the covers glad to finally have a mattress and real pillows again. _What have I gotten myself into. Orochimaru wants me to steal this villages most prize possession. He's nuts. Their going to slaughter us the minute we get close to the Kage. Shut up and go to sleep. Yeah that sound nice sleep..._

* * *

_****_**Ok so I know their have been some inconsistancies in the story about whether or not Kimimaro knows that she's from Philly. And I'm fixing the typo. But I would also think that he would rather believe that she's lying then realize she's telling the truth and that there are multiple universes out their. Reviews are appreciated thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**I would just like to take a moment to thank everyone for their reviews it means a lot to me. So without further ado enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

****_Back at Orochimaru's layer_

Kabuto stirred Orochimaru's pain medication his brow furrowed in concentration. His masters condition had begun to worsen, as the wounds on his arms began to crack causing the snake sannin an uncomprehendable amount of pain.

Without Kabuto's medication the sannin probably would have hung himself with his abnormally long tongue days ago.

As he stirred the meds. the young medics mind wandered over to his other patients condition, Kimimaro, his body had begun to slowly break down, but even then the you ninja refused to rest.

Instead he pushed himself even harder, completely ignoring his current condition, going as far as to take up a seemingly impossible mission-Why Orochimaru wanted the star was beyond Kabuto's comprehension-. His master was a mystery to him. _He seems to have a deadly attraction to things that will almost certainly either blow up in his face or cause some ungodly injury that would further hinder his plans._ Kabuto thought silently to himself.

He looked down at the medication, briefly remembering a time when he used to do this for the nuns as a child. He shook his head as to dislodge the memory from his mind.

Ignoreing the gnawing feeling he got everytime one of those memories arose he finally finished stirring the concotion of his own making and set the medication on a tray before picking it up and making his way to his masters bedroom.

He gave the door a quick knock before entering the plain bedroom. Being able to enter the sannins room without getting your throut ripped out was one of the many perks of being his right hand man.

He silently placed the tray onto the night stand. A quick glance at his master confirmed his suspicions that the sannin was mearly feigning sleep. Probably to avoid taking more medication, which he insisted didn't ease the pain. _I swear sometimes Lord Orochimaru reminds me of a 4 year old who doesn't want to get a shot._ "My Lord your next dose of medication is ready" Orochimaru shifted under the covers in an attempt to get into a sitting position.

Orochimaru grimaced at the pain shooting through his arms, but said nothing simply staring at Kabuto as if to say _well._ Shifting uncomfortable under Orochimaru's gaze he brought the cup of medicine to his masters mouth. Before quickly putting the cup back and getting ready to exit the room.

Kabuto yearned to ask him what his intentions with the star were, but he decided against it. If Orochimaru didn't share his plans with him their must have been a reason behind it.

Orochimaru continued to stare at him his snake like eyes burning holes into Kabuto "your wandering why I sent Kimimaro on such an impossible mission". It was not a question. Orochimaru knew Kabuto better then the young medic knew himself, an inquisitive mind such as his was bound to be curious.

Kabuto looked slightly shocked. Although he had gotten used to being read like a book by Orochimaru it still unnerved him a bit to know that he could be read so easily. Especially after years of perfecting his mask. Finally he spoke.

The young medic pushed his glasses up with his middle finger "Well yes, I mean I understand why you would want the star and its power, but I'm also certain that you've heard of the repercussions that come with using the star."

"Yes, I am aware, but I have my reasons. Besides its not my body that the stars destroying, I wish to study its effects on the human body, so naturally I'll use some test subjects. The fact that the star spikes your chakra to the point where you are nearly invincible is quite remarkable." "If it has the power to spike your chakra to that degree, who knows what else it can do."

Kabuto stared at the snake sannin master. _Even at his weakest Lord Orochimaru has the will to push foward. _Sensing another one of his masters long and somewhat grueling rants about power and immortality Kabuto gave his Lord a nod of understanding and quickly left the room to check up on the prisoners.

Orochimaru stared at the door where Kabuto stood seconds before _even after all these years I still make him nervous. _A smile that had spread across his lip quickly changes to a frown as another episode of agonizing pain shot through his arms, making him bite his cheeks in a futile attempt to prevent himself from screaming.

_Curse that old man. Mark his words he would destroy every last person in that pathetic excuse for a village. _He had gone unprepared the first time, he'd let sentiment get in the way._ I should have just killed him when I had the chance, and now he paid the price for giving his old master have a fighting chance. But now with the help of that star I will crush every last person who dare calls themselves a leaf shinobi._

Despite the pain he smiled at the thought of blood spattered battle field. He would bring everyone to their knees. They would know just how ferocious he could be. Just wait and see. Of course he had other motives for wanting the star. But that knowledge was for him and him alone.

* * *

__**Thanks for reading everyone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated.**


End file.
